Gabriel's prank
by Rima.sama123
Summary: So Gabriel is not really dead, you can't kill a trixter. But he is bored. He decided to prank the Winchesters for a laugh, poor Dean... Rated M for later chapters and cursing. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I came up with that I felt I needed to write, so I hope you like the confusion, love, pranks and everything that is coming in this little fic. **

**I do not own Supernatural! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gabriel had seen many good things with faking his death a second time, no one looked him up, no one brought disaster to him, no one asked for his help and the list goes on. But what he hadn't planned on was how boring it would become after a while; his biggest joy in life was after all to mess with people.

But because of the things going on in the world could he not do any pranks as hunters would pick it up quickly as well and blow his cover.

So the only solution in this situation was clear to him, mess with the Winchesters and avoid them.

His plan was easy, the tricky part was getting a hold of Dean without his brother Sam or Gabriel's brother Castiel.

He followed the company in the shadows and got frustrated after a while, how clingy can a brother and angel be? He frowned and almost gave up, when Dean walked in to a store to buy something.

Gabriel grinned and changed appearance and walked inside after him, he crept closer behind the shelves before putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned around on alert and confused, until he saw a friendly face of a teen.

"Excuse me sir?" he asked in a half pitched voice, making Dean eye him but nod. "You dropped this." He said and help up a bracelet.

"That's not mine." Dean said confused and leaned down to have a better look at it.

That was all Gabriel needed, he grinned and put his fingers on his forehead and whispered: "You have now forgotten all about your life, besides hunting, your brother and family and some friends." He almost chuckled before the next part but continued: "The new memories are of you and your husband Castiel or Cas." He let his go and hurried away to hide.

He glanced around the corner of a shelf as Dean blinked as if from a trance and looked around slightly confused before shrugging and picked up some pie and paid it before walking out back to his brother and Cas.

Gabriel chuckled and followed to see the show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean was not usually confused about things like this, like why he was suddenly in a shop when the last thing he remembered was sitting in the Impala on his way to the next case with his brother.

He shrugged it off and bought some pie before walking out, he guessed he could ask Sam. He must be tired after all the driving Dean concluded.

When he got out was his brother standing by the car with Castiel who stood beside him, most likely waiting for him.

"Hey Sam." Dean said when he got closer; Sam looked at him waiting for him to continue. "why did I walk in there again?" he asked and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the shop.

Sam gave him a confused look and looked a little suspicious. "You walked in to talk to the man about the break in three days ago." He said slowly and Dean looked very confused.

"I was?" he said and Sam looked instantly worried.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and Castiel gave Dean a worried look as well.

"Yeah. I must be tired." Dean waved it off, not wanting to worry his brother or husband.

"You sure Dean?" Cas asked and Dean gave him a wide smile.

"Yeah, don't worry babe." He said and pulled Cas to him and gave him a kiss before smiling and walked around to sit in the car.

Sam watched wide eyed and open mouthed while Cas looked confused and embarrassed?

"Did Dean just kiss you?" Sam asked and pointed to the car and Cas nodded, actually speechless. "Okay something happened in there." Sam said and looked at the shop, not seeing the supposed-dead-angel laughing hard in his hiding place.

"Should I go in an investigate?" Cas asked seriously and Sam thought for a second before Dean looked out from the car annoyed.

"You coming or what?" he asked and Sam nodded, making Dean sit back.

"No, let's see how this turns out. We will come back later." Sam said and Cas hesitated and glanced at the car for a moment before nodding.

Both got in the car and Dean looked at them confused. "What took you so long to get in the car?" he asked and Sam gave him and shrug while Cas stayed like before with a serious face.

Dean gave them a look before they were off to the motel. The ride was quiet aside from the music Dean played and the running of the engine.

When at the motel did Dean walk off to get the rooms while Cas and Sam waited outside.

"I would like two rooms, one king and the other one queens." Dean said to the woman who gave him a dazzling smile and nodded, she gave him the keys and tried to flirt him in to a date. "Sorry, married." Dean said and walked off, leaving the girl huffing and frowning at his back.

When he got back to the other two did he gave one key to Sam and the other did he keep. "The rooms are beside each other, so would you find anything about the case tell us later. We will be a little busy for a while." Dean said and grinned at Castiel who looked confused at Sam who blushed and looked slightly disturbed.

"Fine." He said and walked off, leaving Dean to drag Cas with him to the other room.

Sam was slightly worried for Cas, he had gotten to know he was still a virgin and hoped Dean wouldn't get him in to something so he lost it like this.

Dean pulled Cas with him to the room where they walked in, Dean putting the bag to the side before falling on the bed, letting out a breath of relief.

He looked at Cas who still stood by the door looking uncertain, he frowned and sat up so he leaned back on his elbows.

"Are you alright Cas?" he asked and Cas nodded honestly. "Then come over here." Dean said and held out one hand.

Cas hesitated but knew that Dean wouldn't hurt him, so he walked over to stand beside the bed. But when he got close enough did Dean pull him down, making Cas gasp in surprise. Dean wrapped his arms around him lovingly, with Cas's face against his chest.

Slowly did Cas wrap his arms around Dean and relaxed, he might not know much about these feelings yet, he was still learning, but he knew that he liked whatever he felt now. Dean made him feel good in a different way than everyone else, so he enjoyed the feeling while he had it.

Gabriel frowned, he thought it would be more fun than this. He practically made them a favor by pairing together the two stubborn idiots; he thought it would be more fun than this.

He turned away from there and thought of something else he could do with this situation so it would be more amusing for him.

Cas seemed to enjoy this in private, but embarrassed in public. Dean was himself in either situation and openly said he was married to the girl who tried to flirt with him…

Maybe he could play with this. Just a slightly awkward angel in a crowded place, a loving gesture from Dean that is very out of character and a brother who would be very shocked to say the least. Yes, that would work just fine.

Gabriel grinned and left them for now, he could bother some other man or woman while he thought through this plan.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Gabriel had messed around with a woman he found at a bar for the night, who honestly was more than willing in the activity. Now that he was done and out of her house was it time to mess with his favorite targets, he grinned at the thought.

He found the brothers and the angel in Sam's room, they were discussing the case and honestly were only boring, He looked around outside and figured a quick distraction would make them go out.

He snapped his fingers and a car crashed against a building and started burning, police cars came and soon fire trucks. Curious humans came from everywhere to see what was going on, and the Winchesters and Cas was no different.

The three hurried out of the room and watched wide eyed at the burning car, so far the plan worked perfectly.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked no one and his brother gave him a bitch face and pointed at the burning car.

"A bunch of women decided to strip in the street." Sam answered sarcastically and Cas looked at him very confused and Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

"If only that was true." He muttered and even if Cas knew they were not married or in any kind of relationship for real did it hurt to hear Dean thinking of women like that.

His face showed truly rejection and sadness as he glanced at Dean; Sam dropped his jaw at how well Cas played along with his brothers idea. Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights and looked at Cas.

People who stood close around them and heard what was said and looked between the fire and them, just as curious about both events.

"Eh, I didn't mean it like that…" Dean tried to assure weakly and Cas nodded, looking like a kicked puppy, still hurt.

Gabriel was laughing at them in the shadows where they could not see or hear him, but he could see and hear them.

"It's alright Dean, I understand." Cas said even anyone could hear he didn't mean it, so Dean hugged him close.

"I'm sorry Cas, the only one I have eyes for is you. I could not look at anyone else and feel like I do when I look at you." Dean said gently and cupped Cas's face that now was flushed a bright pink.

Cas didn't understand why, but he felt good hearing those words. He was happy and wanted to hear him say that again. Maybe the why didn't matter, Castiel mused and melted in to the touch of Dean.

Dean kissed him gently and smiled as Cas was very embarrassed and looked down at his chest.

The people around who had witnessed it all clapped their hands at the cute act, while two other men frowned in disgust and walked away from them. But it didn't matter to Dean or Cas who only was absorbed with each other.

Sam had his jaw on the ground and even if he was happy that Dean finally confessed did it sound weird and so not like Dean. He would pull some lame comparing from a movie about his feelings before telling it completely embarrassed, and never like this in front of a whole town!

Gabriel did not find the sickly sweet moment funny, but the look Sam had was so worth it. He had trouble breathing at the look and was glad he made this prank…

"AHH!" a woman screamed and everyone turned towards the car where a man walked out, he was still burning but was alive enough to get out and walk on his own.

Dean put one arm around Cas and was ready to pull out his gun, Sam was still in shock but looked ready to pull out his own gun as well.

The man smirked and shrugged off the flames before he was gone in the blink of an eye, making everyone scream. Dean cursed loudly and Sam agreed even if he didn't say anything.

"Should I look for him?" Cas asked seriously, still slightly embarrassed about the earlier display of affection.

"No, we don't know what he is and I don't want you to get hurt." Dean said and tightened his grip that still was around Cas.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked around at all the people around that looked terrified at what just happened. They needed to get away to discuss what their next move was going to be.

Gabriel felt almost guilty at what he done, he had made a car crash that contained a supernatural thing and frightened many people in the town. On the other hand was that most likely a demon and it would be easier for Dean and Sam to find and kill it, which was a good thing.

He wondered how he would screw with the new couple now, it was amusing to watch all this. One thing he would never admit thought was that he was happy for his brother to find someone to love, Dean was good for Cas.

He shrugged off the thoughts and grinned as he considered his next move. He flew in to Dean's and Cas's room and looked around, trying to get inspiration for his next move.

He grinned and snapped his fingers, the display before him was perfect. Now he could mess with Sam a little.

**What is Gabriel up to now? Let's find out in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the third chapter, it will be a lot of sex so either skip the chapter or read it. But you have been warned!**

Gabriel hummed as he waited for the couple to enter the room, it didn't take long and soon did the door open and Dean and Cas walked inside along with Sam.

The room had changed, it was now dimly lit with soft romantic music in the background, and the bed did now have red covers and on it laid a bunch of sex-toys. Also did four bottles of lube stand on the night table along with some rope and a whip.

Cas tilted his head and didn't really understand much of the things that were displayed, but Sam's eyes had almost popped out of his head and his jaw was hanging slack, his cheeks tinted a nice shade of red. Dean was looking at it wide eyed and glanced at Cas hungrily, ideas popping in his head, but he needed to get rid of Sam. He was his brother and this was not something he wanted his own little brother to see.

Gabriel was laughing in the shadows and tried to keep track of their actions from there, but all he wanted to do was to lie on the ground and laugh.

"Eh, Sam…" Dean said and tried to use a steady voice even if it was hard as his southern region was acting up, quite literally.

"No Dean. I will go and come back when all this is out of my head along with the images I never asked for." Was all the younger brother said before walking out and not looking back as he closed the door behind him.

Gabriel gathered himself; he didn't want to see the sex. He wasn't that much of a pervert. But he wanted to see a little more of the reaction Cas would give to all of this.

Cas had walked up to the bed and picked up a cock ring, he squinted at it and looked honestly confused.

Dean walked behind him and hugged the angel around the waist, the angel stiffening in his hold.

"Dean?" he asked confused but didn't move.

"Yes Cas?" Dean asked and slowly moved his hands down to Cas's pants and fingered by the belt.

"What is this?" Cas asked, his voice hitching a little as his body reacted to Dean's actions. Even if he remained confused to everything that was happening.

"Want me to show you?" Dean asked and Cas shivered at the voice so close to his ear.

Cas nodded, he had somehow lost his ability to speak.

Dean tugged lose Cas belt and pushed down the pants so they were on the floor.

Gabriel had enough and hurried away, he had to find Sam so something could keep him entertained while his brother experienced sex for the first time.

Dean turned Cas around and looked him in the eyes. A playful grin was on Dean's face while Cas was blushing slightly and keeping a steady look on Dean's striking green eyes.

Dean pulled Cas's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, Cas was now standing in only white boxers and looked at Dean confused and slightly embarrassed.

Dean tugged off his own shirt and tossed it to the side before gently pushing Cas down on the bed, still grinning like a mad man.

Dean ran his hands over Cas's stomach gently, hooking his finger at the boxer-line and tugging it slowly down his legs. Freeing the slightly hardening penis that stood up, confusing Cas to why his body responded like this. He knew the anatomy of humans, and his vessel was human after all, but why he was reacting like this to simply being touched by Dean confused him.

Dean smirked down at the erect penis and stood on his knees over Cas on the bed, he gently stroked his hands over Cas stomach again, then down his thigh and slowly to the inside of them. Never touching the twitching penis that wanted attention.

Cas whimpered a little, surprising himself, and looked through his half open eyes at Dean who was smirking down at him.

Dean held up the cock ring with a smirk before slowly putting it on Cas, the angel moaning at the feeling. It felt odd but still exciting in some way. His whole body was feeling the pleasure as he got fully hard.

Dean gently blew at the top of his cock and Cas whimpered loudly. He grabbed it and started pumping slowly and agonizingly, Cas started moaning and squirm slightly. Completely caught up in the pleasure.

When suddenly Dean stopped and stood from the bed, he kissed Cas on the mouth before walking around and looked at the other toys he could find.

Cas whimpered loudly again and looked at Dean pleadingly, he wanted Dean to touch him again, it felt so good!

"Dean…" he moaned and was about to reach down to grab himself when Dean's firm hands stopped him and gently tied them together with the rope, he tied them to the head of the bed and kissed Cas again before moving away. "Dean…!" Cas protested while panting, feeling very out of breath.

"Yes love?" Dean said teasingly and picked up a bottle of lube while still walking around.

"Please." Cas begged in hope that Dean would understand his need and grant him some more pleasure, his ability to speak seemed lost to him.

"Cas, how about I get a shower?" Dean said as if not noticing his pleading partner in bed. "I could use one…" he continued and moved towards the bathroom door.

"No!" Cas cried desperately and wanted to reach out for him, but his hands was still tied. "Please… Dean!" he moaned loudly and Dean stopped. He looked at him once before walking over. He stood by the side of the bed and leaned over to Cas.

He ran his fingers over his nipples, teasing them slightly. Earning a loud moan from Cas.

"Or I could make you scream my name…" he mumbled with a husky voice and climbed back on to the bed, straddling Cas and leaning over and kissing his lips gently. Nibbling on his lips before moving down to suck almost hungrily at Cas's neck.

Cas liked the feeling of Dean on him, he wanted Dean to touch him everywhere. He could say he was very close to love the feeling… No. He did love the feeling of Dean touching him.

Dean poured some lube on his hand while Cas was distracted and reached down and put one finger against his entrance. Cas's eyes flew open as Dean pushed inside him.

Cas felt the pain, and even if it wasn't really comparable with being stabbed, was it uncomfortable. He made a sound to show his discomfort and Dean kissed him, letting Cas think of the tongue in his mouth that belonged to Dean.

Dean put in one more finger in and carefully scissored Cas open so he wouldn't hurt too much later.

Slowly did Cas start to enjoy the feeling as the pain slowly disappeared. Suddenly did Dean's finger hit a spot that made him see spots before his eyes and made his whole body feel so good, it was pure ecstasy.

Dean smirked and tried to hit that spot a few more times before he grew impatient. He pulled out his fingers, leaving Cas actually glaring at him for the action. He pulled down his own pants and boxers in one go, revealing his member that stood up proudly while throbbing with need.

Cas was amazed and slightly worried, would Dean really fit inside him?

Dean poured some lube on his hand and drenched his cock in it before positioning himself before the entrance, he looked Cas in the eyes and all Cas's worries was gone.

Dean moved inside and Cas screamed in shock at the feeling but also annoyance at the ring that stopped him from the so wanted release he felt form just feeling Dean inside him.

Dean stopped to let Cas adjust to the feeling, kissing him hungrily so he could distract himself and not fuck Cas in to the mattress so the angel wouldn't be able to stand later.

But soon did both grew impatient and Cas rolled his hips to get some friction between them, Dean complied by pulling out and slamming back inside. Cas crying out at the good feeling he got from it.

He started a slow pace and found the spot that made Cas feel like never before, he hit it with every thrust and soon the pace quickened.

Dean pulled off the ring from Cas after a while, when he felt ready himself to release.

Cas was screaming Dean's name with every move and felt such relief when the ring was off and they came together in a joined cry.

Both panting did they lay down, catching their breath and relaxing in the afterglow.

Sam on the other hand had walked in to his own room to get some kind of work done, and at first did it go well. Then did he start dropping papers, knocked things over and so on. Then did his computer and the TV on the room turned themselves on to porn, something which annoyed and confused him.

Had he not known better would he have said Gabriel was pulling a prank on him.

Soon did he hear loud moans and cries from his brother's and Cas's room, he felt himself blush and hurried out from his own room. Not being able to handle everything that was happening.

He walked out to get something to eat, it was better than sitting in a room with a TV and computer who wouldn't turn off the porn and listening to the live moans from his own brother and an angel.

Gabriel had tears in his eyes from the laughing and followed Sam as he didn't want to see or hear any more from his brother and Dean.

But he was not done with his pranking yet…

**Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! The fourth chapter! **

**A warning here, we will have a new pair here. It will be some Crowley/Gabriel. Not sure if I will make it serious or not. **

Sam sat down in at a pizza place where he ordered before thinking back to what was going on, it was all so strange. All the things happening in his room before, Dean suddenly losing his memory and thinking he is married to Cas, Cas who just go with the flow and act like they were married.

Everything about this screamed Gabriel, but they saw him die at that god-meeting. He was killed by Lucifer. Right?

Everything pointed to that conclusion. But then again did Gabriel once fool them that he was dead, only to show up later and prove them wrong. Was he playing a prank on them? Was he alright and fooling them again?

Sam pondered on this as he ate; he actually wanted Gabriel to be alright. The angel had helped them in his own way and really didn't want any trouble with heaven or hell, and Sam would even go as far as calling him a friend or at least an ally.

"Did you hear about that man that walked out of that burning car then just disappeared?" a woman behind him whispered, he glanced back and saw two women talking or rather gossiping.

"Yeah, witnesses say he was on fire too." The other said back with a half scared voice but mostly in that weird gossip-voice women had.

Sam shook his head, and then there was that. What the hell happened? There was a crash right outside their motel where some man walked out burning before disappearing. It could have been a demon, but also a few other things…

Sam frowned and sighed. He was thinking about this so much, he was getting a headache.

"Here you go, it might help." A kind voice said to his left. He looked up surprised and found a woman standing there with a glass of water, smiling motherly at him.

He smiled back and took it. "Thanks." He said before taking a sip.

"You looked bothered, are you alright?" she asked honestly worried and it made Sam smile, this was how he always imagined his mother to be. Nice and caring.

"No, I'm fine." He assured her, it wasn't like he could talk about his problems with any kind woman like this.

"Alright then. Have a good day." She said and smiled once more before walking off.

Gabriel was standing outside and had gathered himself after all his laughing, he just breathed some fresh air at the moment.

"Hello darling." Came a deep British voice from behind him. He spun around and found no one else but the king of hell standing there, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi cupcake." Gabriel said cheerfully back, he was in a very good mood.

"Are you stalking the moose?" Crowley asked slightly amused when he looked through the window in to the restaurant and saw the younger Winchester eating a pizza with a frown.

"Moose?" Gabriel laughed, making Crowley smirk in answer. "Yeah, he is my new toy while my baby-bro is banging the older Winchester." He said with a shudder.

Crowley looked honestly surprised; he didn't think Dean would swallow his pride and stupid thinking to admit his feelings for the angel. He smirked at the archangel when he figured out Dean must have gotten some help.

"What did you do?" he asked curiously and Gabriel chuckled before shrugging carefree.

"Just erased some memories and gave him the idea that they were married." He said carelessly and Crowley laughed before nodding, likening the idea.

"I see, so you didn't have time to visit me then?" Crowley asked faking hurt, making Gabriel skip over to him and give him a puppy eye look.

"But cupcake, I was busy." Gabriel said and played with his tie, loosening it slightly and got a mischievous grin.

"Then you better make up for it." Crowley growled before turning them around and pushing Gabriel against the wall, attacking his lips.

Sam, inside the restaurant, had heard the sound from outside and hurried out after paying for the half eaten pizza, could the sound have been that man who walked out from the fire? He sure hoped it was some kind of lead to answer some of his questions.

But when he got outside and walked to the side of the building did he drop his jaw, the king of hell was making out with the archangel Gabriel like their lives depended on it. Sam made a gag noise before hurrying away, on his face was horror and disgust displayed.

What was happening to the world? Dean thinks he is married to Cas, who enjoys the idea, and is having sex like it was a daily thing. _Crowley_ and _Gabriel _was making out like two high school kids behind a pizzeria.

Was he the only normal left? He wondered before he stopped in his tracks.

Gabriel was there. Gabriel was there making out with Crowley. Gabriel meant pranks, Gabriel-pranks usually meant them as target. Sam made an annoyed sound and almost threw a fit right there on the street.

The fucking angel must have messed with Dean's head! Oh, Sam was irritated now.

He wanted to go back there and speak with that damned angel, but on the other hand was Crowley there and he did not want to see the scene he caught them in earlier, again.

He frowned and walked back to the motel, with a little luck would his brother be done and they would at least be presentable.

Sam was mostly right, Dean had taken a shower and was dressed while Cas was sitting on the bed with only his pants and though over what had happened.

It was pleasurable and he did want to do it again, but the thing was, he didn't want to do it with anyone else but Dean now. He didn't want to be touched anyone and he didn't want anyone else to touch Dean.

Were these feelings really alright? This possessiveness he had never felt for anyone else or anything else.

He looked at Dean, who was walking around putting together weapons. He acted like any other time, even like before he got the idea that they were married. Maybe this was Dean's way of expressing his affection? Skipping the courting steps and jump in to marriage.

Dean looked over at Cas who had a frown and looked to be thinking very hard. It made him smile, Cas must be thinking about something important.

He walked over and kissed him out of his thinking.

"Hey, no more frowning or you might lose your good looks." Dean teased and kissed his nose, Cas blushing in a bright red color and looked at him surprised.

Dean offered a smile before walking away to get Cas's shirt and handed it to him. "Sam might want to talk to us, he might have found something." He said and Cas got dressed properly.

He was done just when someone knocked on their door, and a voice shouted: "You better be dressed in there, we need to talk." It was Sam.

"Yeah, come in." Dean called back and opened two beer, one for himself and one for his brother.

Sam walked in and scanned them once before being satisfied, they were wearing clothes. He took the beer and looked at his brother seriously.

"We have a problem." He said and looked at Cas once before settling on his brother who frowned. "Gabriel is back." He said and the image of earlier popped in to his head, making him shiver.

"What?" Dean said shocked and for a moment did it look like he remembered something, but then it was gone.

"Gabriel is back? Did you talk to him?" Cas asked, slightly happy to hear that his brother was alright.

"No. I found him behind a pizzeria…" Sam said and frowned when the image was stuck in his head.

"What the hell was he doing there?" Dean asked slightly amused.

"Making out with the king of hell." Was Sam's reply.

**So leave a comment and tell me what you think about Crowley/Gabriel. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, a lot of school work to finish. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**No warnings this time, all clear!**

It became quiet as both Cas and Dean stared at Sam with a stoned look. They looked to be rethinking what they heard.

"What?" Dean asked after a while and Sam frowned and shrugged.

"I found Gabriel with his lips attached to Crowley's behind the pizzeria." Sam answered with another shudder and looked at his brother who looked ready to puke right there.

"Now that is a disturbing image." He said and looked at Cas who was frowning at the idea.

Cas looked at Sam and was about to answer if he was sure but Sam's disturbed look told him he wasn't making this up.

"My brother must have gotten himself in a deal with Crowley." Cas concluded, seeing no other explanation to why his brother would do such a thing. Much less do it with a demon.

"I don't think so…" Sam said after thinking about it for a second. "He looked to be enjoying it way too much for it to be forced." Sam concluded and they all shuddered as they pictured it before them.

"Has the whole world gone mad?" Sam asked himself and Dean looked at him funny.

"A little overreaction from just a kiss, isn't it?" Dean asked as he walked over to Cas and sat down beside him. He put his arm around his shoulders and Cas leaned in to the touch.

Sam stared at his brother, he couldn't believe Dean said that. The world was going crazy around him and the one person he used to solve things like this with was one of the mad people.

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking." Sam said with a sarcastic tone but Dean didn't seem to hear that, Cas looked between them confused.

They stayed in a weird tense silence, Sam almost glaring at his brother while Dean was oblivious. Not much unlike Cas who was confused to why Sam was irritated with his brother.

"Cas you think you could call upon your brother?" Dean asked and Cas looked at him before looking concentrated, most likely calling upon Gabriel with their angel radio.

Nothing happened but Cas widened his eyes and looked at them.

"I found him, he answered quickly but he refuses to come here." Cas reported and Dean rolled his eyes annoyed while Sam glared for real, but not at his brother but at the wall.

"Should have known." Dean muttered and Sam sighed, he knew that they would come nowhere with this so might as well change the subject.

"So, what should we do about that burning man earlier? That was hardly a coincidence." Sam said and looked at them sharply, wanting them to be back to normal so that this could be taken care of quickly and properly. Without all the lovely-dovely things that happened between Dean and Cas.

"Now that is a good question, where the hell did he come from?" Dean asked as he stood again and looked out the window, as if he was to see the man outside.

Sam picked up his computer and started looking around for deaths, Dean feeling useless but knew there was not much for him to do. So he grinned and walked up to Cas, tracing a finger along the angel's neck. Making Cas shiver, he looked at Dean confused and tilted his head slightly.

Dean leaned in and kissed him softly, his hand moving to the angel's neck and holding firmly. Their lips moving together in a great rhythm, well at least until Sam cleared his throat loudly.

Cas turned away slightly embarrassed while Dean turned to his brother annoyed. Sam looked at him with a bitch-face, not amused at all.

"Should I leave you two alone and continue my research somewhere else?" Sam asked, "Or can you hold it and let me stay here?" he continued with the same tone.

"Fine, I will stop." Dean said and held up his hands in mock-surrender before walking slowly to the other side of the room.

Cas cleared his throat and stood, gaining the attention from the brothers. He looked serious again and fixed his clothes.

"Should I go and talk to Gabriel? I am sure he would meet me alone." Cas reasoned.

"Yes." "No." Said the brothers at the same time. Sam looked annoyed at Dean for saying no, this was the best thing they could do as they needed some answer from the archangel.

Dean looked equally as annoyed at Sam, why would he send away his Cas to some idiot angel who could hurt him? Sure, they were brothers and Cas could take care of himself, but he didn't want to let his angel out of sight for that long. Call him selfish, but he worried about Cas.

"Dean, this is the best shot we go for some answers. You can't deny it." Sam said and looked at his brother hardly before looking at Cas.

"But I won't let Cas out of my sight. That psycho angel got me killed hundreds of times for a laugh; I'm not letting my Cas be alone with him." Dean said and walked over to wrap his arms around Cas who looked slightly annoyed.

"Though I see your worry Dean do you not have to worry. I will be careful and Gabriel would never hurt me, we are brothers still." Cas said and gently removed Dean's arms and smiled at him before taking a step back and was gone.

"Now look what you have done!" Dean said accusingly at Sam who looked at him with his jaw hanging, blinking rapidly.

"Me?" Sam asked and pointed at himself.

"Yes you. You see anyone else around here?" Dean asked annoyed and this got Sam angry.

"Cas can handle himself, he doesn't need you for a bodyguard." Sam said and stood in his anger, his brother was taking this whole marriage thing too far. It was one think to believe he was married to Cas but to suddenly go around saying the angel can't take care of himself without him was ridiculous.

"Have you forgotten when the same angel that Cas is about to meet killed me hundreds of times and repeated the same day to torture us?" Dean reminded, getting angry with his brother for not seeing the problem here.

"Yes, I had to repeat it to. But Gabriel changed and you know it, besides could he be the reason you think you are married to Cas!" Sam said before he could stop himself.

The silence could be cut by a knife, Dean staring at his brother hurt and angry. He stormed out, jumped in to the Impala and drove off.

Sam sighed and sunk down in the chair, his anger forgotten. What had he done?

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay. **

**In this chapter will it be some more GabrielxCrowley and Cas is tackling his feelings about Dean. **

**Enjoy! **

Dean played his music loudly while fuming, his own brother suggesting that his marriage was made up. How dared he? He loved Cas more than Sam would ever understand, sure he wasn't the one to say it out loud that often but he showed it with actions instead.

Besides did he remember their wedding, it was a small church with Bobby, Sam, Ellen and Jo present. Nothing fancy, just something simple and the honeymoon ended up a disaster because they stumbled upon a vampire nest and had to call Sam in.

It was as clear in his memory as when Sam jumped in to the pit with Adam, just as clear as the day he met Cas. It was all there, how could Sam say it was made up? He was there!

Dean glared at the road and just drove, hoping his anger would disappear slightly.

* * *

><p>Sam was so disappointed at himself, he promised to play along until he found a way to get Dean back to normal. This was all so messed up, and Sam just made it worse.<p>

He knew thought that he couldn't sit here and feel bad about the situation; they still had some kind of monster to find and kill. With that in mind did he turn back to his computer and started researching the whole thing again.

* * *

><p>Cas flew to a fancy apartment in New York where he found his brother sitting on a couch surrounded by sweets and he heard someone being in the kitchen.<p>

He looked at his brother without much of an expression, he wanted answers. But he was glad his brother was alright and well, but that was a thing that always went unsaid between angels.

"Cassie!" Gabriel said happily and stood from his couch and walked up to give him a brotherly hug, but when he pulled away did Cas take back his angel sword that Gabriel had tried to take while hugging. "Well aren't you sharp." Gabriel said with a grin when the blade was back to its owner.

"What is going on Gabriel? What are you doing with Crowley?" he asked seriously, trying to get his brother to see the problem with the situation.

"Oh you are so serious. Besides is there nothing to worry about, I am a big boy and I can take care of myself." Gabriel assured and patted Cas on the arm before sitting back down on the couch and started eating a cupcake with pink frosting.

"Talking about someone behind their back is not very polite." Came a dark voice from the entrance to the kitchen, Cas got tense when he saw Crowley standing there.

But he got very confused when he saw the king of hell wearing an apron with frosting and batter all over, and in his hand did he hold a ladle.

"Don't you worry cupcake; we were only saying kind things." Gabriel said and grinned at Crowley who looked at him amused before walking over and, without caring about Cas, leaned down and licked the frosting off Gabriel's lips with a smirk.

Cas was frozen in place while he watched it, he couldn't believe his eyes. This was wrong, but he said nothing.

"Oi, not in front of my little brother." Gabriel said and leaned away but gave him a playful grin. "You have to wait until later cupcake." He said seductively before turning back to Cas.

Crowley rolled his eyes and hit him lightly in the head with the ladle before giving a smirk at Cas and walked out.

Cas stared at his brother with an intense stare which made Gabriel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, how's it going with Deanie? Having a good marriage so far?" he asked with a grin and Cas got wide eyed at the change of subject.

"Did you cause Dean to think we were married?" Cas asked.

Gabriel almost felt bad at the look his brother was giving him. Almost. But it wasn't enough so he grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I owed you a favor, so…" he trailed off and gave him a teasing grin. "How did you like my gift?" he asked like a mischievous teen.

Cas shook his head at his brother, he would never come to understand him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked because even he knew better then to think he did it for a favor.

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes almost annoyed, his brother was no fun. "I was bored and I got tired to look how you danced around each other without making a move. I just helped a little on the way." He said with a shrug and started sucking on a popsicle. "The most fun was watching Sam's reaction to be honest." He admitted.

"What do you mean dance around each other?" Cas asked, not understanding what his brother meant. He had never danced with Dean before… Was this an expression?

"Oh Cas, you never stop amusing me." Gabriel chuckled at his clueless brother who looked even more confused, so taking pity on him did he start explaining. "You and Dean never told each other how you felt, so I helped." He said simply.

Cas sank in thought, he admitted he liked Dean more than other humans but surely that was because Dean treated him like a friend more than anyone else. He was the only one he could go to with his problems and would be understood and taken care of. He felt safe with Dean…

His eyes widened when he realized his own feelings. He was in love with Dean.

He looked at Gabriel who was attacking his sweets with delight. But even if he felt like this did he want the other Dean back, he wanted to hear how the real Dean felt and not this manipulated and strange one, no matter how much he liked this one too.

"You need to change Dean back." Cas said and Gabriel paused surprised and looked up at him.

"Why? I thought you liked him?" Gabriel couldn't help but ask curiously, he didn't think he would get this answer.

"I love Dean, but not this Dean." Cas said with certainty and Gabriel slumped back on the couch in surprise and Crowley came forth and had his jaw hanging at the angel.

"You love him?" Gabriel asked, this was huge.

"Yes." Cas said and a small smile came on his lips at the thought. He loved Dean.

**What do you think? Leave a little review on your way out, thank you~**


End file.
